Meam Seyyada
Meam Seyyada is a professional hero and Sidekick in the service of the Pharaoh Hero Agency and her Husband, Pharaoh. Meam is known as The Spring-Trap Hero: Elastic Vengeance, but seeing as it is a bit of a mouthful, she has also adopted the more common nickname of Spring-Trap. Her quirk is a Transformation Type Quirk which allows her body to stretch and bend with supreme agility and even absorb tremendous amounts of trauma which can then be unleashed in a mighty blow of potential energy. Meam is very passionate about her work and has displayed a great enthusiasm and pride with her position as a sidekick, something which some people find odd. Meam is a very compassionate person, if not a bit awkward with youngsters and children. Meam will quickly reveal to get nervous and nervous when she attempts to make genuine contact with the youth. Despite this, Meam have often brought up the topic to Atem of teh desire to form a family with him, much to her dismay when he rejects the notion. Meam has also been shown to be able to act cruel and damn near sadistic against those who are a general threat to the public, especially for as long as the batlle progresses and she receives blows. Part of this is to work as something of an intimidation tactic, to discourage her opposition into submission. The other part is that she increasingly loses control of herself as she builds up energy with her quirk. Appearance Meam's most prominent feature, one which more or less stands out like a sore thumb; her pink skin. This trait, along with her tail, is a naturally born mutation. This skin has made some people describe her as exotic, even in this day and age of quirks and mutations, fair and with no visible flaws to it, much thanks to her quirk which all but removes any chance to visibly harm her body. Her tail is almost as long as her body itself and does, in fact, possess no bones, but is rather just a prehensible mass of skin, flesh and excessive amounts of muscle which is easily manipulated and controlled with her quirk. Mrs. Seyyada's hair is abundantly long and wavy, taking on a very pale shade of pink, so pale that it can easily be mistaken for white. Her eyes are almost as much of an oddity as her skin, with a red iris, which supposedly has a slight glow in the dark, and pitch black sclera. Her body is in possession of several plump and shapely womanly features, features which helped to draw the attention of the head of the Pharaoh Hero Agency, much to the dismay of several of her fellow co-workers. Beneath her smooth pink skin resides a collection of strong, toned muscles. These muscles will grow bigger and increasingly more visible as her body take punishment. For her choice of hero attire, she goes dressed in a short and simple black top to keep herself somewhat covered, a pair of gold hoop earrings and a pair of white, baggy pants. The reason for her choice of attire is that she wants as little cover as possible, for the more cover she has, the less energy she absorbs from the opponent's blows, making her less effective. In public she is a lot more restrained in how much she shows off, often taking full cover clothing such as a coat, jeans, and hoodies as her favorite picks. Personality History Synopsis Quirk and Abilities Potential Rubber Meam's quirk is known as Potential Rubber and is a transformation quirk with a fascinating ability. Natural Abilities Relationships Trivia